memorysmaidensfandomcom-20200216-history
Nina Dolohov
Current Refresh :1 (6 Base - 5 spent) ;Current Fate :5 (4 stored) ;Stress :Physical OOO :Mental OOOO :Social OO Aspects List of aspects, and example invokes/compels. '''HIGH CONCEPT Chosen of the Blossom Rod''' *''Invoke '': The blossom rod grants Nina her powers as the Maiden of Flowers and acts as her guide to the supernatural world, veritable font of occult knowledge. *''Compel '': The chosen of the blossom rod has a duty to fight the Night Wave TROUBLE : Entranced by beauty Since she obtained her magical girl powers, Nina sometimes find herself fascinated by beauty to an unhealthy degree. She'll forget whatever she's doing to go play in a fields of flowers or watch a rainbow, she'll give her all to protect a cute kitty. She won't be able to bring herself to destroy a beautiful enemy... This kind of creeps her out since it is the complete opposite of her normal personality. ORIGINS : Scary tomboy Growing up, Nina was a tomboy through and through and had trouble making friends as a result. Combine that with the fact that she naturally looks mean and that she often comes back with bruises from her fights as a magical girl and she's gotten a pretty scary - and undeserved - rep as a delinquent. Not that she minds - she likes being left alone and cultivates the image of the mean, tough girl. *''Invoke '': Pretty good at physical activities. Scary looking. *''Compel '': Can't make friends. Other kids and adults alike stay away from her. Absolutely hates her cutesy magical girl costume - nobody can see her wearing that thing, NOBODY. RISING CONFLICT : Crush on Lukas : Lukas is the one kid who never seemed to be afraid of Nina. She has had a secret crush on him for years now. *''Invoke '': To help Lukas out. *''Compel '': Lukas acts as a sort of damsel in distress who always somehow gets in supernatural trouble. Nina must often come to his rescue - without letting him see her and discover her secret identity. ADVENTURE : I can take him When a Nocnamora rampages in her neighborhood and absorbs her parents, ordinary schoolgirl Nina doesn't hesitate to attack the horrifying, giant monster. When she actually succeeds at prying out the soul-gem with nothing but her wits and a borrowed crowbar, paralyzing the nocnamora, an amused Summer fey gifts her with the Blossom Rod in a hasty contract, allowing Nina to finish the monster off. *''Compel '': When facing overwhelming odds, outnumbered ten to one, or facing giant monsters with a crowbar, Nina's natural reaction is not to flee, but to charge. *''Invoke '': Often, it turns out Nina CAN actually take him. Invoke when facing overwhelming odds. OTHER ': ''I never get a break''' Wherever she goes, whatever she does, Nina just seems to attract monsters. They usually appear at the worst possible time. *''Compel '': Suddendly, monster ! *''Invoke '': Nina is getting pretty blasé about the war. And she's gotten exceedingly good at spotting ambushes. OTHER : Foul-mouthed troublemaker Even when she knows it could backfire on her, Nina tends to provoke and taunt others, even her allies. And when prudence and tact are absolutely necessary, Nina knows just the right thing to say to make it all go wrong Skills ;Great (+4) :Intimidation :Athletics ;Good (+3) :Conviction :Discipline :Lore ;Fair (+2) :Alertness :Might ;Average (+1) :Empathy :Deceit :Weapons :Endurance Powers ;Human form +1 :All powers except "Marked by Power" are under this. Transforming into magical girl form requires concentrating on the Blossom Rod. ;Item of power (Blossom rod) +1 :A small toy-like rod decorated with flowers. Nina's sponsored magic requires this. ;Marked by power -1 :+1 to all social skills with people who know she's a magical girl. ;Wings -1 :Flower petal wings. ;Sponsored magic (Summer maiden of Flowers) -4 :Nina can use the Blossom rod for an extremely specialized form of summer magic, allowing her to create and manipulate flowers and other flower-related effects. This includes the ability to produce effects along the lines of Conjuration with evocation's speed and methods - the flowers created by Summer last for a long time and do not fade away easily. Like any summer magic, this downgrades the effectiveness of any Toughness abilities from winter court ennemies by one step. Stunt ;Evaluate (Alertness) :You can size anyone up at a glance. Once per character per scene, as a free action, you may roll Alertness against a Mediocre (+0) difficulty. For every shift of success, you may learn the bonus of a skill or the capacity of a stress track belonging to that character. The character must be in line of sight. Equipment *School bag *Ragged clothes *Cell phone *Blossom rod (Focus item, +3 offensive control for flowers) *Blue rose (Focus item, +1 to "no-prep" thaumaturgical complexity for flowers) *Blossom robe (In magical girl form only, Armor : 2) *Heavy crowbar (Weapon : 2) *Small trashcan lid (Armor : 1) Spells ;Rote spell *Petal storm (3 shifts) : Physical attack, shooting razor-sharp rose petals at the enemy. Weapon : 3. Inflicts 1 mental stress to Nina. *Grasping vines (5 shifts) : Grappling block (Thaumaturgy at the speed of evocation). Uses flowery vines to bind the opponent. No roll from the caster is required, but he must invoke an aspect and use his actions to maintain the grapple. Normal grapple rules apply. While grappled, a character must meet a Superb(+5) score on any action they take, otherwise it is blocked. If they meet that score and the action is something that could get rid of the vines, the grapple is also automatically released. Additionally, actions that require a great deal of clearance (such as swinging a sword) or complex articulation (such as lockpicking or spellcasting) cannot be performed. Some actions aren't blocked at all (such as perception and knowledge checks). The caster may lower the block strength to Great (+4) for a round to automatically inflict an aspect or a shift of stress on the grappled target. The spell lasts until sunrise, until the caster stops using actions to maintain it, or until the vines are defeated. Inflicts 3 mental stress to Nina. ;Other frequently used spells ;Evocation *Sleepflower (Varies) : Physical attack against Endurance, flower launches a cloud of sleep-inducing spores. *Rose shield (Varies) : Block (Thaumaturgy at the speed of evocation), creating a giant, tough rose that can be used as a shield. Lasts until sunrise or until the block is bypassed. *Rose blade (6 shifts) : Physical attack (thaumaturgy at the speed of evocation). Conjures a magical Weapon : 6 sword, its guard made of rose petals, the blade a sharp, thorned stem. The sword lasts until sunrise or until dismissed. Deals 4 stress + some more stress for backlash if control test is failed, but since it's done outside of combat scenes and can't deal consequences even on a -4, that doesn't matter. *Blossom robe (4 shifts) : Thaumaturgic block, at the speed of evocation, creating a frilly robe with flowers and little pink ribbons. The costume is surprisingly tough and acts as Armor : 2 that lasts until sunrise, or until dismissed. Inflicts 1 mental stress to Nina, assuming the control test is successful. *Pink cyclone (6 shifts) : An upgraded version of Petal Storm, this one is Weapon : 6. Generally used as a finishing move in conjunction with a few aspect invocations. Inflicts 4 mental stress to Nina, assuming the control test is successful. *Wall of thorns (4 shifts) : This is a Ward (Thaumaturgy at the speed of evocation) that works as a zone border with a strength equal to the number of shifts. It is possible to get through with Endurance, Athletics, Might, and most cutting or burning attacks (a sword, a fire evocation...). Unsuccessful attempts to get through the wall will not end well, as per Ward rules. Lasts until sunrise. Inflicts 1 mental stress to Nina, assuming the control stress is successful. Thaumaturgy (The following is only quick, no-prep thaumaturgy) *Pheromone burst (3 shifts) : Thaumaturgic maneuver. Grants the "Strong pheromones" aspect for 15 minutes. *Talk with flowers (3 shifts) : Thaumaturgic maneuver. Grants the "Can talk with flowers" aspect for 15 minutes. *Flower gate (3 shifts) : Thaumaturgic maneuver. Allows Nina to open a gate to the Nevernever, but only in places like fields of flowers. *Flower form (3 shifts) : Thaumaturgic veil. Makes the character look like a normal flower for 15 minutes, allowing her to hide in plain sight. An investigation or Alertness roll of Good (+3) or higher is enough to see something wrong with the flower. Activation phrase : "POTESTAS FLORUM VALEBIT" Contacts : Tanya Volsky : Daughter of a journalist and a cop, she's the "the truth is out there" type. Runs the school journal. Exposed the truth about some great scandals, like the soccer club passing around test answers, or a sit down interview with that one guy who tried to jump from the roof. Lukas Bhakirev : An aspiring chef whose parents run a restaurant, he can always be seen eating something. A very cheerful and optimistic kid, he goes from failed diet to failed diet and loves to talk about food. Karina Malikov : A very quiet girl who rarely speaks and doesn't associate with anyone outside of the athletics club. She has something of a talent for concealing her presence and has been using it to stalk Nina with great effectiveness. Liza Oleneva : Attractive blonde with a sharp tongue and a slew of followers, she is an unbelievable bitch. While she looks down at Nina and mocks her from afar, she knows better than to mess with her to her face. Mr. Ostrovsky : Gym prof and supervisor of the athletics club, many students call him Prof. Satan. His classes are hellishly difficult for anyone without olympic level ability. He shows no pity, no mercy for the weak. However, since gym class is one of the only subjects where Nina is actually pretty good, she doesn't have any problems with him.